Songs And Symphonies
by PurpleGlassStarfish
Summary: She's just too good to be true. Fluffy one-shot. Post-Breaking Dawn.


**A/N Hey everyone! I just had a random thought that I had to write. It's a moment between Esme, Carlisle and little bit of Nessie. I guess it could kind of be a "post Breaking Dawn" thing. It just was one of those things that you kind of **_**have**_** to write . "Reality is Merciless" will probably be updated later on because of lack of internet connection when I'm gone, so hopefully you enjoy this in the meantime. Please review and enjoy!**

Esme P.O.V.

I always loved the sound of her breathing.

There was this soft rhythm to it. A rhythm that could be written into the most beautiful symphony, or the dreamiest lullaby. It could send you into dream-like states, so calm, and so gentle. I could lay by her small sleeping body for as long as she slept, and pretend to dream with her. Every once in a while, a quiet snore would escape her, starting a new rhythm. Her tempo varied, speeding up when her dream did, and slowing down when it calmed.

I remembered earlier this morning. She had jumped out of her Father's car, with her black bag in hand, and her hair tied up with a blue ribbon. Her dark blue jeans and soft yellow t-shirt complimented her pale skin and bronze ringlets. I kneeled down, arms ready to embrace her as she came running towards me. She crashed into me, with the brightest smile on her face.

My dead heart melted.

"Hi, Grandma." She said, causing an even bigger smile to creep onto my face. "Hi, Sweetie." I whispered quietly.

Since my children moved into houses of their own, Carlisle and I have only received letters and phone calls, and occasionally a visit from one of them. I hadn't seen any of them for a whole month. I always miss seeing their faces when I come home, or hearing their laughter, and even their arguing. There is always that empty space in my chest which could only be filled by them. Of course, this arrangement wasn't permanent. Hopefully, we would all be together in a couple of years.

But, a couple of years was way too long.

I had missed Nessie so much. The way her voice could light up the cloudiest of days, the way her hand in mine, made me feel as if I could fly. I remember getting a phone call from her once, wishing me a "Happy Birthday". After she hung up, I could almost swear that a tear slid down my cheek. What that little girl meant to me…

Her breathing stopped all together. My eyes snapped open, gazing at her face, hoping nothing was wrong. One second passed and I almost exploded with worry. Two seconds, nothing. Three seconds, nothing. _Oh God…_

Four seconds.

The soft inhalation coming from her lips, sent a wave of relief over my body. I was probably overreacting, but the human part of her is so _fragile_. She was still part of her human mother_. Her mother, the woman who could find a way to hurt herself with a feather_. Of course, she was now hard as rock, but Nessie wasn't. She'll never be indestructible. She'll always be vulnerable to something.

I can promise her, that "something" will never get near her.

I stared out the window, watching the rain batter the window. Carlisle didn't know that Edward had dropped her for the weekend. I smiled at the thought of his reaction. He would recognize her sweet scent and her little shoes and jacket by the door. It would make his day; put a smile on his face after being round sadness for hours.

I kissed my Granddaughter's head before, leaving for the kitchen. I had never been so close to dreaming. The calmness, the peace it brings, it all is just so addicting. I imagine I would spend a lot of my time sleeping, dreaming, if I were human. It seems to be the perfect escape, the place where anything can happen, where you can do impossible things, without people telling you it's wrong or that you can't do it. It would be like your personal paradise. Of course there would be nightmares, images that would not go away.

I've had my fair share of Nightmares, though.

I drained the sink, letting the water form a little whirlpool as it flowed out. I picked up my ragged old towel and began to half-heartedly wash the counter tops. I moved my hand to the rhythm of Nessie's gentle breathing, wiping away every imperfection from the marble. These imperfections did not deserve to be in the same house as the perfect child sleeping upstairs.

The sound of a doorknob turning brought me back from whatever I was thinking. The door opened quietly to let the man in. I froze in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the clock. I smiled to myself. _I have two of the most special people with me now. _

I couldn't help noticing a familiar melody coming from downstairs, one I hadn't heard in so long. My husband's humming abruptly stopped, followed by a second of silence. I didn't want him to stop the melody I knew so well, but I knew he figured it out. My smile grew wider.

All of a sudden he was standing in front of me, just behind the island.

"She's here?" He said quietly, a childish grin growing on his face, his hands grasping the counter.

I just nodded, figuring my expression would say all I needed. His smile glowed with happiness. He walked as fast and quietly as he could upstairs to her bedroom, and stopped in the doorway. His face grew softer, his eyes exploding with love as he gazed at her from the doorway. My eyes began to water. Carlisle, staring so adoringly at his Granddaughter was so…so heartbreakingly beautiful.

The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He turned away, his eyes meeting mine for a moment, before he was in front of me again. If it was possible, it seemed his smile grew even wider. He reached for my hand, and intertwined our fingers. I took another step towards him, our faces just inches from each other. His gaze met mine as I took his other hand. His eyes just screamed happiness.

"What was that song you were singing earlier?" I whispered teasingly. I knew pretty well what it was.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He jokingly whispered back, his accent escaping from its hiding place.

"Hmm…I think you do." I said the tiniest bit quieter this time.

"Oh, you mean _that_ song." He quietly chuckled at the end. "Yes, I mean _that _song." I whispered sarcastically.

He put both arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He began to sing the song we both knew so well, pulling me into a slow dance.

"_You're just too good to be true Can't take my eyes off of you, You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much, At long last love has arrived, And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true,"_

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"_I can't take my eyes off of you."_

I giggled quietly, looking straight at him.

"You know me so well." I murmured. His lips met mine as we continued to dance around the kitchen, forgetting everything else. This kiss was gentle, but so full of the overwhelming happiness I knew he felt.

I pulled away, continuing to sing.

"_Pardon the way that I stare, There's nothing else to compare, The sight of you makes me weak, There are no words left to speak, But if you feel like I feel, Please let me know that it's real, You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you."_

We stopped moving, as he stared at me adoringly. "You know you have one of the most beautiful voices." He commented, his eyes boring into mine. My heart began to swell, promising to never stop loving this man.

"You know that you're absolutely full of it, Carlisle." I said, my smile soaking into my voice at the end. I leaned in towards him, our noses brushing, then finally my lips brushing his. He laughed quietly, before he kissed me again, slower than before, filled with a passion only known to Carlisle.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"_Oh pretty baby, Don't let me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, Now that I've found you stay, Let me love you baby, _

_Let me love you."_

**A/N Okay, so I really liked writing that one. So much **_**fluff…**_** . I hope you all enjoyed it! The song I used (if you didn't already know) is "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Tom Jones. I absolutely love this song, and it's a pretty timeless piece so I thought that Carlisle would be fairly familiar with it ;) Please review! The feedback means a lot to me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
